


Wash

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [18]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt helps with Techie's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash

Techie’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Matt pour the shampoo into his hair. He leaned his back against the rim of the tub, moaning as Matt started to massage his hair and scalp, building it up into a lather. “This feels so nice...” he murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Matt smiled to himself, making sure all of Techie’s hair was covered in the lather. He stopped, letting it rest as he dipped his hands into the warm water of the bath, washing his hands for a moment. He lets his fingers brush against the other’s sides, making him gasp and arch his back with a soft laugh. “Ticklish?”

“Yes!” Techie giggled. “You’re such a tease!”

“You love it.”

“I do.” He closed his eyes when Matt started to wash out his hair, sighing happily as a comb was run through his hair. “It feels so nice...having clean hair,” he murmured.

“Your hair is too nice to let it stay greasy,” Matt offered. He watched the way Techie blushed, smiling as he kissed the side of his neck, over the old gang tattoo that was still there.


End file.
